Another Cinderella story
by sweetilisious
Summary: Clary was never been allowed to have a boyfriend .She was already betrothed to someone else. What will happen when she will met Jace at a bar and let herself get carried away with the moment. ONESHOT . LEMON Rated M for the content.


"huuuh.." CLary sighed. _Clarissa Adele MORGENSTERN ._ A name full of expectations and responsibilities. She closed her eyes as she thought about the conversation she just had with her family.

She knew she was expected to deal with this reputation of Morgenstern but never in a million years she could imagine what had her family asked to do. She was the youngest child of the great great Morgenstern family who own almost every bit of Ny export business. She had two brothers before her Jonathan and Sebastian. When Jonathan was full of responsibility ,seb was her partner in crimes. She was always protected by her family ,studied in all girls school, taught in so many extra curriculars but in home . She had always got the latest collections of gucchi,prada, Louis Vuitton and every single thing she never asked for ;even care for. She was never allowed to go to birthday parties to her friends ,have a boyfriend or go to a simple school trip.

She was more like a princess in captivation. But today what she heard that almost made her heart fell from her mouth. She didn't process the exact words until her heavily pregnant sister-in-law kicked her leg under the table.

she picked up her phone to call seb when she noticed he'd already called her before 7 times. she took a deep breath and exhale slowly and dialed his number.

after 5 rings he picked it up and her eyes lit up. He was the only hope she had .

" what the hell devil !!!! it's 1 am clary " he mumbled in his sleepy voice.

"seb seb I'm doomed" she started to sob over phone

" hey. hey . princess what happened "( his voice serious)

"where are you I need you seb "she continued with her sobbing

" cla..." a voice cut from behind "baby baby what the fuck come here "

" WELL SORRY TO DISTURB YOU DEAR BROTHER !!BE HAPPY" she yelled

"clar.." but she already cut the call.

Her body was trembling with rage .The anger and the feeling of betrayal filled her as she continued with her wails.

"hey baby how's doing" a familiar voice broke in .

She looked up just to found her brother Jonathan and his wife Lydia standing at the doorway.She threw a pillow at Jonathan's head while Lydia settled herself beside her on the bed.

" M sorry baby princess" as Jonathan tried to explain himself with hurtful expression.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE .I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE EVER .NEVER EVER .EVER" she screamed untill she run out of breath . Lydia tried a fail attempt to calm her down by rubbing her hand against her back. Her body was shaking of the rampage.

"hey . hey baby sissy . I'm never going to leave you .now stop . please stop crying " he spoke softly taking the other side of clary.

"how could you huh. Am not a bait. I'm your sister" she broke down when Lydia and her brother hold her both hand tightly.The pair were unsure about how to speak to make her feel ok.

"18 years of my life and I had never been allowed to have a boyfriend, to go out, to have guy friends or even allowed to dance with the boys who were invited into our parties. and _now . now_ um.. I'm suddenly allowed to marry a strange guy whom I met when I was what ... Five . _five year old . "_ she fumbled with her last words recalling what had her father said on the dinner table.

"Clary"

She cut him as she continued to speak with so much pain anger in her voice

" Don't _Clary Me_ brother. For entire life I wasn't allowed to go near any boy and now I'm suddenly not only expected to marry a stranger but to sleep next to him ,have sex with him and carry his child and lead a life according to him .I thought you people are better than that."

"Clary nobody's saying you to marry him right away and besides baby don't forget me and jon was the same and now look at us.look at me 8months pregnant with your brother"Lydia finished saying rubbing her baby bump.

"not exactly Lydia . You knew all along that you were bethrothed to my brother. you grew up believing that . before you knew what it means you two were already in love . But mine is different I never knew. it's like i have being raised like bait to please them , being saved for him , being betrayed by my own family ,my loved ones." clary simply tried to explain her situation to her best friend.

"not exactly baby . and what about you being used as bait. we would never do that and you know that. you were always like our little princess our only baby sis. " jon tried to console her

" and besides you two know eachother. you always wanted to be his girlfriend. remember when he used to go to our lake house and we used play in the beach .you never let me be his girlfriend or wife when we used to play " Lydia added teasingly.

Clary tried to pull her hurt expression but couldn't help see herself curving her corner of the lips. Lydia caught her off guard this time

"well wa.. We were only five and I thought that was a practical joke" she quickly out some words to shut her down .

"Liar" Lydia teased her again while Jonathan poke her on two sides of her belly .He was relieved to see her finally giggling.

"I know exactly what you need and whom you need . jon Give me your phone" Lydia asked him with enthusiastic voice. She took his phone and went outside the room. Jon and Clary exchange their total puzzled gazes . Jon simply shrugged knowing what his sister might ask.

She came back after sometime with full of energy and devil smile casted on her face.

"definitely not" Jon shut her out while she pouted.

"oh come on. only this time. she deserved this much." Clary was so sure by then that her best friend had planned something and let her continue . They both pouted and made puppy dog eyes to him .Jon felt helpless and nodded to give his consent.

"I called our Sebby boy . He's getting you tonight . Now get dressed and seize the night Cinderella" Clary didn't oppose her .She knew how much change of atmosphere she needed this time.

Lydia pushed jon out of the room and select a dress for her.

Lydia selected a burgundy backless lessy tight dress which hardly reached to her thighs.Her fiery red curls and smokey eyes with nude lips were complimenting her dress on her porcelain silky smooth skin. She also wore a burgundy high heel and a golden handcuff bracelet which Sebastian had gifted her once. It was her favourite bracelet which always brought her luck whenever she wore it.

When she get out of they sneaked out of the back door Jon's and Sebastian's mouth fell. She was looking breathtakingly beautiful and sexy at the same time.

"you are going get laid tonight .don't tell your brothers this ". Lydia whispered into her ears and gave a little push on her back. Clary rolled her eyes sliding down to the front seat of Sebastian's car.

As she and seb started to leave John kissed her forehead reminded them to get back with 4 in the morning.Lydia winked at her .

 **X•~••~•~••~••~••~••~••~•X**

They reached to the club called Pandemonium . While in the car she asked Seb about where he was on which he replied that he was attending her future in-laws .He was helping them settle in there house. He also gave her few details of her future husband Chris .She found that he was a pervy bulky rich bustard always surrounded by ladies and full of tantrums.

Clary hold his hand as they entered into the club full of people. Sebastian already mentioned her they were first be meeting with some of his friends .

As they crossed the dance floor and reached the private lounge Clary saw three tall figures were sitting there each holding a glass of there preferences. At right side there was a tall boy with balck hair and bluest eyes wearing a black jacket and blue t-shirt with a pair of denim's.

Besides him there was a girl with a perfect body of an model wearing a sleek black dress which hardly covered her. At the left corner there was a blonde sitting sidewise holding a glass full of wishkey .

She could see much of him from his side face all she could see some tattoos on neck peeping out from his black t-shirt he had on .

The girl smirked at them when she noticed them . Both the boys turned to them to see what was see waving at . Clary was absolutely taken by the moment as soon as the boy from the left turned . He had this golden pair of eyes tanned well built body covered with tats.

She could already see his perfect six pack abs hidden down by the black body hugging tee. Gorgeous and golden are two words for him clary thought.

As soon as they reached to them the girl jumped up to Sebastian and kissed him saying "missed me".He replied by a passionate kiss . Clary wasn't sure how to react she was never been in this kind of situations which includes boys especially like that golden sex god standing next to her .The boy with blue eyes ignored them saying " enough with the reunion . care to explain us sebby who's she ??"

Sebastian tried to say something when the girl put her words in a over enthusiastic manner " Silly big brother. Ofcourse she is his sister. red curls green eyes cute and beautiful face . that's Clarissa . And I am Isabelle" she gave her hand to Clary while breaking herself free from Sebastian's arm.

"Clary .I prefer it" Clary replied to her .

" Ok clary I'm izzy . " she winked as she gave her a warm long hug. then she turned to the raven hair boy " this is my brother alec and this is his best friend Jace "

Alec shook hands with clary " nice to meet you"

But Jace leaned her to gave her a hug . As he wrapped his arm against her back small of her back Clary felt a electric sensation ran down through her spine.

He whispered seductively into her ears " i..ah ..we were waiting for you" . Clary's face flushed red instantly.

Izzy pulled her and dragged her to get some drink followed by Sebastian. When they returned she noticed Magnus was flirting with Alec . Magnus quickly gave her a warm hug " darling it's must be my lucky day. you at my club wearing exact outfit I chose for you is like my dream come true. someone's getting laid tonight" .Clary blushed shyly.

when Sebastian cleared the clouds "ahem ahem . " .Magnus just rolled his eyes .

" what?? she's my baby sissy afterall " Sebastian added playfully.

"like you care boy " Magnus exclaimed narrowing his eyes on which Sebastian chuckled .

" come on let's do the shots " Izzy shouted

"nope not . I'm not going to carry my drunk sister home tonight again" alec revolted the idea.

" oh come on don't be spoilsport" Izzy shut him down when Magnus , Sebastian started to shout "shots shots shots " Izzy joined swiftly.

Clary never experienced this kinda fun .It was all new to her and she was enjoying their company especially Izzy's .She always knew about her stylist Magnus and his club and awesome parties but wasn't allowed to attend. She was feeling like she was always belonged there with these bunch of over enthusiastic monkeys whom she just met but didn't missed the feeling of Jace's gaze to her for entire time.

As they have couple of shots down and loosened themselves Magnus Sebastian dragged her to the crowded dance floor. Clary was always into parties which was a benefit of having rich parents .They always have celebration and parties now then at their places. She noticed Izzy dragging both of the boys to the dance floor though Jace stayed there with a glass of brown liquor glancing at every move she made. At first they all danced together but soon boys split up and she was left with izzy . She was extremely sexy to was as did clary. The two girls danced like they could give orgasms to anybody watching them .

Clary knew herself she always kills at the dance floor but this time she was enjoying it for real. She kept the eye contact with Jace as he kept sipping his drink slowly. He was watching her as in a predator watchs his prey's.

Clary was just taken by the moment when she felt a hand on the bare back . She jumped back at the terror of the touch when she found a man with a heavy figure and hippie look was smirking at her .She frozed there not sure how to react.She took a few step back and bumped into someone .She couldn't find any of her friends near her. As that tacky looking man apporched her she felt a warm hand around her waist pulling against someone's body. It was Jace and she felt safe immediately.

Jace leaned down until there lips weren't even half a inch away and muttered "miss me baby " not as low as the man couldn't hear them . Jace shoot him a murderous look and quickly stand between both Clary and Him . He wrapped a black leather jacket around her almost covering her entirely.

He brushed her cheeks and leaned again to whisper in her ears "it's ok . he's gone.you are safe " .She looked into his intense eyes and found nothing but her .A sound of safety was lingering into her. She look around for her friends but none were there.

" they're enjoying their privacy" he answered knowing what her eyes where hunting. she crushed against him when someone pushed her from the back and he grabbed her tight. To be her surprise she felt a sense of safety and calmness , there was not awkwardness. she couldn't help but surrender herself.

"it's getting crowded" she muttered.

"don't worry I'm here . wanna dance with me for a bit" he asked her and she just nodded giving him her consent. She couldn't help his voice was drug to her.

The floor got crowder each moment but they didn't care . they wrapped each other, crushed against eachother , molded with eachother , complimented eachother.

Sooner they loosed control and put their guard down. Jace quickly find his hands under the jacket through her bare back. He was drawing loose circle on her back as they move their bodies together causing her shivers. Clary felt his breath above her neck which caused her to push her lower against his groin . He jerked immediately and nipped her earlobe and pulled her against him so hard that she knew it will cause her marks on her back. She felt his hard and without realising bit his collarbone peeping out of his tee.

Jace kissed her ear and broke apart and Clary felt hurt. He pulled her chin upward looked into her eyes with intensity and brushed his lips against her. She felt the jolt of electricity run through her through this wasn't a passionate kiss just sweet and soft one. he broke the kiss to ask her

"let's get out of here" and she nodded like a obedient child.

As they walk passed the crowd Jace took Clary to his right side and wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him securely. Clary realized how strong and large his arm are and she didn't miss the fact that how well their body fitted eachother.Jace pushed each person away until they reach the exit of the club of the private side.

 **X•~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•X**

Soon they reach the lobby of private sector where there was number of rooms . Jace took his key card swipe the it on the lock of 3rd door from left while looking at her with lustful and commanding gaze. His right hand was still wrapped around her in a sense of protection. Clary could already feel something building into her stomach. As soon as they closed the door Clary found herself pinned against the door by Jace kissing her hungrily. She couldn't mind and gave in . She never kissed a boy before but she knew for a fact he is the great kisser that ladies will kill for. They stayed there for quite a moment before Jace started to kissing her neck and nibbling her sweet soft spot there. She couldn't help but gasp and let out loud and sweet moan . Jace smiled knowing her reaction was caused by him .

Before she could collect her self Jace scooped her up caught her lips with his own and landed them on bed. Clary laid ,her back on bed with hovering Jace over her .Jace looked at Clary and give her a sweet kiss over her lips on which she giggled. Jace continued to start kissing her down the neck and nibbling her earlobe. Clary found her hands acting their own and running over his back.she wrapped her legs around him and locked them .Jace groaned when his hard grinded over her core. he pulled her dress up and started kissing her lower to going up .He put his hand under her back and unhooked her bar. He put her aroused pointed nipple in his mouth and started sucking it while massaging her other boob. He put her other hand under her underwear, rubbing her clit. Clary arch his back and let out whimpers. She kept moaning as Jace got rapid with his actions. Clary had an urge to get rid of his clothes .Soon their clothes were flying to the ground as they kept brushing there hand over their naked bodies.

Clary's body was full of hickeys . She practically screamed when her first orgasm hit her , scratching Jaces back. Jace teased her by rubbing his tip over her core . Clary groaned she pulled Jace's hair harder while begging him to enter.

Jace kissed her lips and put on the condom.

His eyes became wide as he entered into Clary , feeling the tight walls around him . He looked at her and noticed her pained expression and tears streaming down her eyes.

"Am so so sorry baby . are you all right ??"

Jace asked Clary worriedly.

"m all right . don't worry . please move . please please please " Clary pleaded him .

"oh baby , you're so beautiful " Jace said as he started moving within her carefully .

He kissed her passionately while pinching her nipples which made Clary at ease. As Jace became faster with his actions ecstasy and pleasure took away her pain . She started to enjoy herself as well. She started participanting ,moaning screaming his name.

Jace felt her wall quiver and started trusting faster and harder .Soon they came together at the same time. Jace continued with some final trusts before collapsing over her.

He quickly get rid of the condom and pulling Clary towards his masculine chest and put a kiss on her forehead. Clary continued running her hand over his tattoos before drifting off to sleep.

 **X•~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•X**

Clary woke up feeling heavy and the vibrations of her phone . She picked the phone and answer the call

"Hello " she said groggily

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO. ITS ALMOST 6 . MISS CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN GET YOUR ASS TOGETHER AND RETURN HOME WITH IN 20 MINUTES.NO IFS AND BUTS ". a female voice yelled over phone bringing Clary to her senses.

Lydia's yelling did the job . Clary was well awaken by then literally rushing through putting her dress on . She took her belongings and grabbed her shoes and rushed through the doors not before giving a kiss on Jace's lips for last time.

She went to the parking lot and found seb was already waiting for her . They didn't exchange a single word in the car from there way back . Tears kept flowing down her cheeks.

 **X•~••~•~••~••~••~••~••~•X**

Lydia didn't bring any kinds of words about last night. She did Clary's makeup ,her hair . She selected a sleeveless subtle green flowy dress with deep green floral prints on it . She was looking absolutely gorgeous and elegant.

The entire Morgenstern's were for her future in-laws who were expected to show up at their's any time soon .

This time is was Jon who were bringing them and Seb was standing beside her father happily smirking at her which made her more angry.

Lydia hold her hand tightly when they heard the screeching sound of a car. Clary started to fell dizzy at the moment.

All she could think about is Jace and her last night with him ,his touches,his lips,her eyes . _OH GOD !!His eyes._

If there is anything called love at first sight that was it .She fell in love with a strange whom she met last night.

Tears where blurring her sight as think about her loosing her virginity to that golden man whom she might never going to see.

Her thoughts kept blanking mind. She missed the fact that her future in-laws where already in the room greeting everyone . Lydia yanked her as some tall figure took her hand and kissed it . She looked at him flatly with tears blurring her sight.

She blinked quite few times before looking at seb who was giving her this look of amusement with a huge devilish smirk at her.

She breathed deeply and locked her emotions forever. She pulled her senses.

She rolled her eyes across the room to see what was happening and studying every single person's horrified expressions and finally landing her gazes to a similar pair of golden eyes of her future husband who was still holding her hand chivalrously with a cocky smile in his face.

x_x

 **AND THAT'S IT. MY FIRST TIME WRITING LEMONS AND ONE SHOT .**

 **PLEASE GIVE YOU REVIEWS.**

 **YOUR FREE TO IMAGINE WHAT HAPPENED NEXT.**

 **IF YOU LIKED IT THEN PLEASE GO CHECK MY OTHER STORY " _WHATEVER IT TAKES" ._**

 **LET ME KNOW HOW WAS IT .**

 **I DON'T OWN TMI.**


End file.
